


Being the Hero that You Deserve

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Enemies to Lovers, FNO!!!, Friends to Lovers, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Identity, its complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harry Osborn has always hated Spider-Man. Even ranted to his best friend, Peter about him. What happens when he falls for Spider-Man while being in love with Peter.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Spider-Man
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Being the Hero that You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeeharley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeharley/gifts).



> Thanks for being my writing hero, Zachery! Hopefully this fic is good enough.

Harry loved to be right about everything, but he also just loved to be wrong and one day he was going to be proven wrong… today was that day. He was just standing there watching as Spider-Man saved the girl he couldn’t save. He had always been able to save everyone. A way to live up to his mother’s opinions of him. The hero she had always called him. He wanted to be the hero but here he was standing back as Spider-Man saved the girl. As Spider-Man saved the day. Then he appeared next to Harry on the ledge. Harry in his suit watching his fellow hero. He had hated Spider-Man for so long because of his father but now he didn’t know what to think of the other man. 

“Spider-Man,” Harry said.

“Hobgoblin,” Spidey said. “What are you doing on this side of town?”

“Wishing I didn’t freeze,” Harry joked. Spidey looked at him confused.

“Freeze?” Spidey asked.

“You just jumped in and saved the day and I froze,” Harry explained.

“I know you hate me, but you are not a failure for freezing up,” Spidey said. “I froze up once and now my uncle is dead. Freezing up happens to the best of us. Sometimes we just have to figure out why we froze up so we can be prepared for the next time.” Harry felt like he needed to hear that. He didn’t like Spidey but Spidey was being nice to him so he could talk to him.

“Thanks,” Harry said before he watched Spidey leave to go take care of something that Harry could take care of. For once, Harry didn’t care. He was proven wrong about Spidey because the guy did care. Harry wondered if he saw Spidey wrong.

~

When Spidey first showed up, Norman got interested in the spider. It wasn’t until after Tony Stark took in the spider theme hero that Norman striked out at Spidey. Harry saw his father become the Goblin. He decided that he needed to fight back. Be the hero but then Spidey swooped in and saved the day. Harry hated Spidey for stealing his thunder. Stealing his chance to prove himself. 

It continued like that for months. Peter listening to him rant about this new person that he worked with. Luckily they went to different schools or Peter would know that something was up. Harry was fine with the lies as long as Peter was safe and that no one hurt Peter. Peter was special to him. He loved his best friend so much but Peter would never love him back. Maybe one day he would fall for him. Maybe not.

~

Harry and Spidey became friends. Spidey told him about the boy he loved who would never love him back and Harry told him about the boy he loved no matter what. The two held each other in their suits as they listened to the other telling their story. Harry talking about a father who never loved him and Spidey talking about losing everything that he cared about. 

Harry realized that he was falling for Spidey. He still loved Peter but he also loved Spidey. He didn’t know who he would choose at the end of the day. Spidey loved someone else and so did Harry. He might have loved them both but at the end of the day, only one would love him back. 

~

“Hobgoblin,” Spidey said. “I think I want to ask him out.” Harry was surprised by that. He didn’t know what he was going to do. 

“You sure that is wise?” Harry asked. 

“Harry needs to know about it,” Spidey said. Harry froze.

“Harry?” he asked.

“The boy I love. His name is Harry,” Spidey said. “We were childhood friends.”

“Maybe I should tell Peter then,” Harry said.

“Peter?” Spidey asked.

“The boy I love. His name is Peter and we were childhood friends as well,” Harry explained. Spidey went to take off his mask but Harry stopped him. 

“Meet me later,” Spidey said. “You have my number, Harry.” Harry nodded before he watched Spidey swing away. Harry watched the boy he loved leave knowing that he would just have to go over to his house and meet up with him.

~

Harry went to Peter’s place. He walked in as soon as he got there having had a key for years. May had made sure he was able to come to the Parker's home if he needed an escape from his father. It was his escape but it also had become his home as well over the years. He felt that he belonged among the Parker family. Peter was pacing back and forth. Harry looked at Peter who noticed him and stopped as if his answer to his question was right. 

“Harry,” Peter said.

“Hey Spidey,” Harry said. Peter moved closer not knowing what to do at that moment. Before he knew it Harry was hugging him and holding him close. Holding him close to him and not letting him go.

“You should have told me,” Peter said. Harry looked at the other boy.

“I could be saying the same thing,” Harry said. Peter went to say something but Harry moved closer to him to kiss him but stopped.

“Just kiss me,” Peter said. Harry didn’t stop and kissed him. It was a mess of a first kiss as they tried to find each other’s lips. Harry and Peter hold each other close until they need to breathe. They just stared into each other's eyes for a bit as they focused their energy on one another. 

“We should have been doing this sooner,” Harry teased.

“Well if we weren’t two superheroes dumbasses maybe we would have said something to each other sooner and we would be already dating,” Peter said. Harry smiled. 

“Yeah well we kinda are two dumb superheroes who could have been working together this whole time if they just talked about stuff with each other,” Harry told him. Peter agreed as they held onto each other not wanting to lose the other at that moment. 


End file.
